gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini Technology
This is a list of technology from the Anno Domini timeline of the Gundam series Gundam 00. United Nations Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Orbital Elevator In a future where fossil fuels have run low, solar energy is the vital alternative to fighting over resource deposits. Each major power on Earth owns an elevator that extends into orbit, connected to massive solar arrays that ring the Earth, and carry the electricity back down to their nations. Each of the elevators have multiple railways, with many "trains" going between Earth and the station in space transporting passengers and cargo. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'Tower' - The Union's Space Elevator. It is based in South America, somewhere between Peru and Colombia. Advanced European Union *'La Tour'Gundam 00 Season 1 DVD #2 booklet - The AEU's Orbital Elevator and the final one to be completed. Located in Africa and as of 2307 it was still under construction lagging behind that of the Union and Human Reform League. In 2312, the tower was already completed its construction but was mostly destroyed by the Memento Mori in the Break Pillar incident.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 16 Prologue To tragedy Human Reform League * - Space Elevator belonging to the Human Reform League. It's based on an island east of Papua New Guinea. *'Superhuman project' - This is a project created by Human Reform League to enhance human's ability, which included but not limited to: using test tube babies for basis, adding nano-machines for an increase in ability and survival in space. General mobile suit technology * Solar Energy Mobile Suits - Mobile suits designed to take advantage of the energy from the Solar Energy Generators of the orbital elevators. Examples include the AEU-09 AEU Enact and SVMS-01 Union Flag. It is mentioned in the novel version that these mobile suits can receive energy directly from the orbital elevators by means of radio wave. Effectiveness of the mobile energy transfer system by suits varies by faction, whereby the AEU's energy transfer system is superior to the Union's.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 It is implied that GN Drive Taus suits are incompatible with the Solar Energy System due to the fact that the two systems are never used on the same mobile suit despite the obvious advantages it would bring. Due to their advantage of unlimited operational time over Tau Drive suits, solar energy mobile suits are frequently used as guards on bases. * E-Carbon - An artificial allotrope of carbon, employed as the armor material of numerous recent-make conventional mobile units. Said to be one of the newest and strongest materials available are used on mobile weapons as a results. It is said to be tens of times as strong as carbon nanotubesReal Grade 1/144 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser model kit manual - "GN Shield" Section and are used for various other purposes, like Orbital Elevator construction.Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition on March 1st 2009 Despite being one of the most advanced material available to the three major powers, Celestial Being employs a much more advanced and re-enforced version of the material on their mobile suit's armors, which has proven capable of withstanding, if not proving to be entirely impervious against, projectile shots. This invincibility to conventional weapons is due to the fact that they deploy a thin layer of GN Field over the surface of their E-Carbon. *'E-Sensor' - A radar-like technology that is used to detect mobile weapons or objects. They're implied to be universally used by many factions regardless of whether they possess GN technology or not,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 01 "Celestial Being" though any possible difference in performance isn't clarified. The ones used by Celestial Being possess the ability to detect GN mobile suits though it is only able to do this when they are close.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" They're also used on Orbital Elevators to detect debris and potential threats and some mobile suits like the GNX-704T Ahead are known to possess them. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 01 "The Angels Second Advent" It is unknown whether it is related in any way to E-Carbon. *'E-Sonar' - A sensor like system that is used to detect objects underwater. In such environments, it is used in place of the E-Sensor.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 04 "A Reason to Fight" *'Anti Beam Coating' - Anti beam coating is a type of coating that can be applied to a surface in order to increase its resistance to beam weapons. Several different factions were known to have some type of anti beam coating in their mobile weapons in some application.High Grade 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manualMobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 91/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag manual Because these factions have different technological mastery and deployment periods, it is likely that the effectiveness and possibly make up of their beam coatings varies as well. In addition to being applied on armor, anti beam coating has also been used on melee weapons to counter beam sabers and solid GN Particle based swords.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" Specifically, the last two usages were observed on Cherudim's GN Pistol IIs from the Celestial Being faction. *'"Artificial Intelligence Support"' - The use of artificial intelligence as support for mobile suit has become increasingly common in the 2300s. While they do not supplant the basic piloting actions, they do help the pilot in many ways. Their functions can include something as simple as eye/sensor movements (visor's AI on the Flag) to as complex as transformation support ("LEIF OS" on the Brave). In certain instances, they can also be used to pilot a mobile suit from one location to another,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 3 "Allelujah Rescue Operation" or even used for combat assist ("Combat AI" from Alvaaron, "Veda Backup" from Gundams/Gadessa Series). After the advent of GN Particle technology, artificial intelligence have also been integrated into some missiles in order to help counter GN Particle interference. This was done with the goal of making weapons that can judge the situations as they see fit. They use special trajectory to hit mobile suits from blind angles and are also smart enough to avoid attacks while closing in.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 *'Sonic Blade' - A blade that emits sonic frequencies which increases its cutting power. while commonly used in the form of a small knife used by variable mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact and the SVMS-01 Union Flag. It is able to parry GN Field-based physical blades to a limited extent.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 7 "Unrewarded Souls" *'AMBAC' - Used primarily for the movement of mobile suits. The Gundams (and by extension other GNMS) rely on this for their mobility in zero-g space where they lack the ability to manipulate weight using GN ParticlesMG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manualMG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) manual and is vital to mobility focused mobile suits such as Gundam Exia. Usage of this technology on conventional mobile suits is not elaborated upon but seems very likely. *'"Advanced No-Belt Seats"' - A specialized type of seat is used in some mobile suits. The seat possesses no seatbelts and straps to protect the pilot. It is considered advanced because it firmly holds the pilot in during shock and movements during combat and yet allow the pilot to stand calmly when he or she calmly gets up despite the lack of straps. Celestial Being improved the setup by placing a seat that connects to a plug from the pilot suit in order to further secure the pilot.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 4 "Gundam Plutone" This innovation was the result if some tests made with the 2nd Generation Gundams. *'Nanomachines' - Used mainly to change the colors of a mobile suit, however it has shown to be used in everyday life, mainly used for health benefits and are used, along with genetic experimentation, to prevent the aging of Innovades. There are also namomachines that can be used to destroy or harm human cells and can be implanted onto bullets.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 25 "Friend" * Conventional Beam Weapons - The possession of beam weapons have long been an aspiration for the blocs. The AEU and Union are both known to possess beam weaponry development programs. One such byproduct if this program has been the Plasma Sword weapon, which came from attempts to develop beam sabers. Among the three blocs, the AEU is said to be the closest to deploying beam weapons Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 though it's also known that the Union were quite close to deploying them as well. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 3 However, the handing over of GN Drive Taus to all three blocs in 2308 by the Corner Faction nullified the advantage the AEU had in the race towards beam weaponry over the other two blocs. Despite this, actual deployment of non-GN Particle based beam weapons would happen by 2312. The Laser Cannons used on the ESF's Volga-class shipsMobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook as well as the free electron laser on the Memento MoriMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 13 "Assault on Memento Mori" lack GN Particles and is visibly seperate from the orange GN Particle beams used in most GN Drive Tau based mobile weapons. Mobile suits such as the AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package and GNX-U02X Masurao also possess non-GN laser weapons.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 15 "AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package"High Grade 1/144 GNX-U02X Masurao model kit manual Celestial Being *'Veda' - A quantum processing systemMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 23 network guiding intelligence of Celestial Being and the foundation of the organization. It is made up of many terminals and multiple main coresGundam 00 2nd Mechanics that are interconnected in large networks. *'Gundam' - Super powerful mobile weapons created independently by Celestial Being, they are much more advanced than the mobile suits of the power blocs utilizing advanced concepts such as beam weaponry. They are machines made to take out entire armies individually. The Gundams in original ancient concept envisioned by Aeolia were not supposed to be humanoid mobile weapons but the final realized designs 200 years later have utilized this concept.Gundam 00 World Report *'“Veda-linked Operating Systems”' - Advanced mobile suit operating systems first used by Celestial Being's Gundams, it is interlinked with Veda, and usually referred to as the "Veda backup". The connection to Veda allows the super computer to support the pilot and mobile suit in various ways, such as the provision of tactical support and remote operation. However, this also means that one with sufficient level of access to Veda's system can use it to shut down the Gundams remotely, as seen with Alejandro and Ribbon's hacking of the super computer.Mobile Suit Gundam Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" Fortunately, Celestial Being had prepared a stand-alone operation system before hand, and switching to it reactivates the Gundams. However, this stand-alone operation system does make the pilots' job tougher. In addition, Veda linked operating systems are also vulnerable to effects of the Trial System if the suit is caught within its field’s range,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 19 "Bonds" and are not able to switch to stand alone operating systems until the field is gone.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" - Garazzo and Gadessa deactivated and cannot moveMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 25 "Rebirth" - Garazzo and Gadessa return after field is gone and without Veda Backup, implying switch to Stand Alone OS similar to Celestial Being in Season 1 *'Individual Information Attestation System' - A unique pilot identification authorization and registration system installed onto the Gundams. *'Trial System' - A system installed on GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. It is used to disable any Veda linked machines within its field range. It's primary purpose is to control and possibly shut down any Gundams whose Meisters have broke down in the middle of battle as a result of stress and emotions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels" The system is only allowed to be used by specific pre-approved Innovades due to them being "non human" and thus less likely to be affected by human emotions. Only one instance of the system can be used at any given time and priority will given to individuals with higher priority rankings. GN Technology *'GN Drive' - The main power source for the Gundams. Also commonly referred to as the Solar Furnace. When protons are forced to decay, a great amount energy is released with GN Particles as a byproduct of the process. Smaller units have also been designed, and the special advantage is the non-generation of excess heat. The Gundam units are powered with this technology. Due to its special core, it can only be made at Jupiter with a long production period. Only five units were made from the original production process. *'GN Particles' - Sparkling particles produced by the GN Drive with properties of electronic jamming, physical-shielding, and more. *'GN Condenser' - A particle tank that is used to store GN Particles. They can be used to help improve functionality on mobile suits or used as main power sources themselves. *'Clevical Antennas' - Antennas that are used to control GN Particles. *'Trans-Am System' - A system that release the full capabilities of the GN Drive. The Drive typically operates under preset restrictions, but the Trans-Am System releases said limitations. The suit is saturated with compressed GN Particles. Visually, the suit turns pinkish red and produces afterimages when moving. The system is not without setbacks, as it last only for about three minutes, and afterwards, the suit must recharged its GN Particles, leading to vastly lowered specs. This decrease in performance can be mitigated to a certain degree via proper design of the suit that takes this factor into account. The system was unlocked in all five Original Drives after Aeolia Schenberg was killed by Alejandro Corner. It was later copied and adopted for Tau Drive usage by several non-Celestial Being factions, and eventually make workable on GN Condenser-powered machines by Celestial Being. *'Twin Drive System' - A system with two GN Drives working in synchronization with each other in order to generate an exponentially larger volume of GN Particles. Requires a pair of Drives with the highest level of (though unspecified) compatibility with one another. The data on the proposed theory was released to Celestial Being after a system trap was set off by Alejandro Corner, alongside the unlocking of Trans Am System inside the original GN Drive blackboxes. *'GN Drive Tau' - A GN Drive Tau is a GN Particle powerplant much like the original GN Drive, but with an "Energy Converter" instead of a "TD Blanket". It essentially converts electricity to GN Particles. It has a limited operation time and does not produce net energy like the Original Drives. In addition to this, the lack of a TD Blanket also means they can be manufactured anywhere.Gundam 00 1st Mechanics Superweapon *'Memento Mori' See Also *Anno Domini Mobile Weapons *List of Anno Domini Weapons *Anno Domini Warships and Spacecraft References External links *Anno Domini Technology on Wikipedia.org Category:Technology